videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Cartoon Network vs. SNK: Cross Nova
Cartoon Network vs. SNK: Cross Nova (カートゥーン・ネットワーク バーサス エス・エヌ・ケイ クロスノヴァ Kāto~ūn nettowāku Bāsasu Esu Enu Kei Kurosu novu~a) is a 2018 fighting game produced by SNK for the PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch & PC(Steam) in Japan and Asia on June 1, 2018 and in North America on June 4, 2018. Gameplay The gameplay is based on the KOF series (particularly The King of Fighters XIV), with the same four button configuration and many of the same techniques. However, the game does not use the Team Battle format, but follows the traditional round-based one-on-one format. Each match begins with a dialogue exchange between the player's character and the opponent. The game uses a different type of Power Gauge known as the Groove Power Gauge System, which has three levels. The Groove gauge fills as the player lands attacks against the opponents or guard attacks. When the gauge fills to Lv. 1 to Lv. 4, the player can perform Super Special Moves or a Guard Cancel Attack. When the gauge is full, its reaches MAXIMUM level and a MAX Activation occurs. During MAX Activation, the gauge will change into a timer and the player gains the ability to cancel any of their moves anytime (in addition to Super Special Moves and Guard Cancels). Once the timer runs out, the gauge returns to Lv. 4. In addition to the regular Super Special Move, each character also has an 'Overflow' move which can only be performed once when the player's life is less than half. Characters Playable Cartoon Network Side * Ben Tennyson(Ben 10) * Gwen Tennyson(Ben 10) * Kevin Levin(Ben 10) * Blossom(The Powerpuff Girls) * Bubbles(The Powerpuff Girls) * Buttercup(The Powerpuff Girls) * Rex Salazar(Generator Rex) * Jack(Samurai Jack) * Finn the Human(Adventure Time) * Mordecai & Rigby(Regular Show) * K.O.(OK K.O.! Let's be Heroes) * Mandy(The Grim Adventure of Billy and Mandy) * Dexter(Dexter's Laboratory) * Rook Blonko(Ben 10) * Jake the Dog(Adventure Time) * Numbuh One(Codename: Kids Next Door) * Numbuh Four(Codename: Kids Next Door) * Numbuh Five(Codename: Kids Next Door) * Mandark(Dexter's Laboratory) * Princess Morbucks(The Powerpuff Girls) * Ice King(Adventure Time) * Marceline(Adventure Time) * Him(The Powerpuff Girls) * Vilgax(Ben 10) SNK Side * Kyo Kusanagi(The King of Fighters' 94) * Iori Yagami(The King of Fighters' 95) * Terry Bogard(Fatal Fury) * Mai Shiranui(Fatal Fury 2) * Athena Asamiya(Psycho Soldier) * Nakoruru(Samurai Shodown) * Ryo Sakazaki(as Mr. Karate II)(Art of Fighting) * Kadae(Awakening)(The Last Blade) * Kim Kaphwan(Fatal Fury 2) * Chang & Choi(The King of Fighters' 94) * K'(The King of Fighters' 99) * Yuri Sakazaki(Art of Fighting 2) * Maxima(The King of Fighters' 99) * Marco Rossi(Metal Slug) * Joe Higashi(Fatal Fury) * Ryuji Yamazaki(Fatal Fury 3) * Billy Kane(Fatal Fury) * Dragunov(Metal Slug Attack) * Goenitz(The King of Fighters' 96) * Geese Howard(Fatal Fury) * Rugal Bernstain(The King of Fighters' 94) * Kula Diamond(The King of Fighters' 2000) * Allen O' Neil(Metal Slug) Unlockable Cartoon Network Side * Grim(The Grim Adventure of Billy and Mandy) * Dee Dee(Dexter's Laboratory) * Mac(Foster's Home with Imagineary Friends) * Demongo(Samurai Jack) * Father(Codename: Kids Next Door) * Johnny Bravo(Johnny Bravo) * Young Ben(Ben 10) * Young Gwen(Ben 10) * Fionna the Human(Adventure Time) * Marshall Lee(Adventure Time) * Chemcial X Corrupted Blossom(The Powepuff Girls/Original) * Overheat Vilgax(Ben 10/Original) SNK Side * Rock Howard(Garou: Mark of the Wolves) * Whip(The King of Fighters' 99) * Tizoc(Garou: Mark of the Wolves) * Nova(Metal Slug Attack) * Mars People(Metal Slug 2) * Trevor Spacey(Metal Slug 4) * NESTS Kyo(The King of Fighters' 94) * 2002 Athena(Psycho Soldier) * Goeniko(The King of Fighters' 96/M.U.G.E.N.) * Cosplayer Ryoko(Original, Based on Ryo Sakazaki from Art of Fighting) * Wild Iori/Orochi Iori(The King of Fighters' 97) * Nightmare Geese(Real Bout Special) DLC Cartoon Network Side * Enid(OK K.O.! Let's be Heroes) * Uncle Grandpa(Uncle Grandpa) * Chowder(Chowder) * Flapjack(The Misadventure of Flapjack) * Mac & Bloo(Foster's Home with Imaginary Friends) * Fuzzy w/ Panda & Ice Bear(We Bare Bear) SNK Side * Shiki(Samurai Shodown 64) * Genjuro(Samurai Shodown) * Hotaru Futaba(Garou: Mark of the Wolves) * Mr. Karate(Takuma Sakazaki)(Art of Fighting) * Moriya(The Last Blade) * Araki(The Last Blade) Sub-Bosses Cartoon Network Side * Mojo Jojo(The Powerpuff Girls) * Charmcaster(Ben 10) * The Lich(Adventure Time) * Aku(Samurai Jack) * Anti-Pops(Regular Show) SNK Side * Orochi(The King of Fighters' 97) * Krizaild(The King of Fighters' 99) * King Lion(Kizuna Encounter) * Mr. Big(Art of Fighting) * Abigail(Metal Slug Attack) Final Bosses Cartoon Network Side * TV Remote(Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion) SNK Side * Goodman(Neo Geo Battle Coliseum) Stages Starter Cartoon Network Side * Belltown * Townsville * Candy Kingdom * Endsville * Ice Kingdom * Elmore * The Park(Regular Show) * The City(We Bare Bear) SNK Side * Osaka * Geese Tower * Kyokugen Hotel Dojo * New York * China * Akira City * Russia * South Korea Unlockable Cartoon Network Side * Galaxy of Cartoon Network * TV Remote's Lair SNK Side * Infinity of SNK * Goodman's Lair DLC Cartoon Network Side * Peach Creek Summons SNK Side * England Trivia * The game make First Cartoon Network crossover with a Game Producer, SNK. Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Network Games Category:Crossover Games Category:Crossover Fighting Category:Crossover Fighting Games Category:Fighting Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:PC Games Category:Steam Games Category:Video Games Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:Ben 10 Category:Adventure Time Category:Regular Show Category:The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy Category:The King of Fighters Games Category:SNK Category:Metal Slug